My name is  summer, i am not a normal girl
by harryedwardjacobarehot
Summary: What would happen if a girl called summer, raised by the greek gods , was also a minor goddess, as well as being a witch at hogwarts? Summer hunter is not normal, and never has been.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

Chapter 1

I wish my life was just a dream. I wish that instead of having all of this responsibility that I was well- normal. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is summer. I am thirteen years old. I just wish I was a normal human/mortal/muggle. Whatever you would like to call it. You see I am not human, or a mortal or a muggle. The last one surprised me the most actually. I mean, finding a letter from an owl on your 11th birthday while at Mt. Olympus is a shock.

I grew up as a daughter figure to most of the gods. Well except Apollo and Dionysus. They both act more like big brothers then fathers. Seeing how immature they are all the time. I was taught all their powers. Originally being the daughter of Artemis, who is still a maiden (Gaia blessed Artemis with a child). I have the mot power at night, when the moon is high and also when on a hunt. Most monsters can't even get close to me without bring hurt.

So, while being raised on Olympus I was kind of granted immortality, so basically I can never die, only sort of reform if that makes sense. But still, that is as painful as a …oops, I would be grounded if I said words like that. Being immortal, I guess I was sort of given a position as a minor god. Well let's just say I am the goddess of demi-gods. Yippee. (I age until I am 18 but I still have all other aspects of immortality, no dying).

On my 11th birthday, I was eating some nectar and ambrosia when all of a sudden this owl came flying at me. It landed on the table with a short thud. I thought maybe it was a joke of some sort from Athena. I thought wrong. On the owl's leg there was a small brown package holder. I opened it and found a letter. I took out the letter to find that it was addressed to me. I slowly opened it, expecting a fake snake to jump out of it from Apollo. Instead there was a piece thick parchment. I slowly unfolded the parchment and to my surprise it read:

Dear Miss. Hunter,

We a pleased to inform you tht you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Enclosed is a list of items required by all first years. The train leaves on September the 1st at 11'oclock sharp. We hope to see you soon,

Albus Dumberldore

Headmaster of Hogwarts.

I was a witch as well. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction**

Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRYPOTTER OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. THIS STORY IS PURLEY FOR ENJOYMENT NOT FOR PROFIT. Thank you **

As soon as I saw the letter I just couldn't help it. I cracked up laughing. Apollo has a really out done himself here. But a small part of my mind thought, oh gods, I have more power then I thought. More responsibility. I just wanted to be normal.

My laughter soon brought the attention of others. Apollo was the first to come in, as well as my uncles Poseidon and Zeus. Hades soon followed muttering about waking up the dead. Poseidon was trying to calm me down but I just wouldn't. With tears streaming down my face I just pointed to the letter and clutched my sides, which were starting to hurt really badly.

Zeus picked up the letter first and his face visibly paled. I saw his face and calmed down instantly. Why was he having this reaction?

I wiped my tears away, and spoke in a loud clear voice." Apollo, man, you have really outdone your self this time".

Apollo just looked at me with confusion and his eyes swept over to Zeus who was now frowning and saying words to Poseidon. I was about to speak to Zeus, when he sharply talked to Apollo; " Call everyone, I need to speak with them". Apollo ran out of the room, scared that Zeus would let out his anger on him.

I once again tried to speak to Zeus, but before the words left my mouth, he spoke. " Summer, this is no joke". He sighed and for a moment he looked as old and weary as a 3,000-year-old man, which he was. He composed himself and spoke in whispers. " Oh, my child. You already have such responsibility, and now you have more. I hope you can handle it". He left the room. Leaving me with my thoughts.

I stayed frozen for what seemed like forever. I blinked, and shook my head as if to try to clear my thoughts. It helped. A little. I took a deep breath and held my head high. I would not let this bring me down. I walked out of my room and into the throne room. There, all of the Olympians were sitting in their respective thrones. The only minor god present was one I had never seen before. He had red hair and freckles were splashed across his face, But instead of looking young like most minor gods, this man was old, in his late 40's at least. This confused me, why would he choose to age?

My mother, who spoke in a clear, stern voice, interrupted my thoughts. "Summer, it is not nice to stare" and I realised that I was still looking and the god. I directed my gaze upward and bowed to my family. Lord Zeus, if you don not mind me asking, who in this minor god?

He spoke and it seemed like the whole world was listening. " This my dear it Arthur, god of Magic." I was so confused, why had I never heard of him before? Why had I not been told magic exists? My face must of held the confusion I felt because Arthur spoke the three words I thought I would never hear "sucas, mulas, tulis". My mouth gaping I looked up to the gods, their faces like mine. I took another deep breath and tried to remember all the details of the story.

"I was seven at the time, and mother was teaching me how to kill my first rabbit. I chased the rabbit for a long time, when I came to a clearing. There, sitting on a picnic rug with ambrosia and nectar, was Mother Nature, Gaia. I bowed respectively, but she came and gave me a hug as well. She invited me to sit down and I did. While munching on some ambrosia she told me that one day, I would not trust the words of my family. She said that I wouldn't believe the words of a strange man. Gaia said that when I heard the words sucas, mulas, tulis I would know that the story was true."

I muttered the last words and looked directly at Arthur. " Please could you explain why everyone is looking at me with sorrow?

Arthur looked up and smiled. " I am here to tell you that you are in fact a witch. I know, it is hard to believe but you are what purebloods call a mud blood. You have mortal o in this case immortal parents that are non-magical. But there are many other like you, so do not worry. On September the first, you must go to the London railway and get in platform 1 ¾. Or, if you wish you can just ask professor Dumbledore to lift the magical boundaries around the school momentarily and you can simply transport there. Either way you must be at Hogwarts School on September the first."

With that, Arthur disappeared with a large pop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction**

Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRYPOTTER OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR ENJOYMENT NOT FOR PROFIT. Thank you **

Silence filled the air, until finally Apollo yelled out in a bass tone, " THIS IS SOO COOL! IM GOING TO MAKE IT REALLY SUNNY FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!"

I sighed things never change. I turned so I could see all of my families' faces. " Well, I think I will go on the train, I don't want to attract attention to myself, ohh! We should definitely see how long it takes them to figure out who I am!" " That would be really fun, ooh and I have to go to get supplies, or do they have them here?" " Maybe I could ask Aphrodite for help making my uniform look cool…." My ramblings were cut short as I realised I was still in the throne room.

"And what do you mean by cool, oh daughter of mine?" my mother sharply said. "Nothing! Don't worry about it!" I quickly replied. Athena soon cut in " she is lying sister. By cool she means that she wants to be popular". Sometimes Athena and the whole, wisdom goddess is really annoying.

I sent an icy glare at her, and told them that I was going to my room to think. I walked out and looked at the calendar on the wall that Apollo had given me. Today was the 1st of august. The next month was going to be fun.

**1 month later, on September the 1****st**

The last month was horrible. I mean, I didn't have to go to Daigon Alley, a place where apparently wizards and witches but supplies and uniforms. Hermes, the god of travel had gone and picked up everything for me, including bringing hundreds of wands home for me to try. Finally, I found the perfect wand after hours of searching. I was waiting with Athena and Artemis at the train station, with my trunk, my new owl angel, and my wand in my pocket. My money converted from Demachrae's to pounds, to Knuts and sickles. After what seemed like forever on the phone with my family, it was time to go. I said goodbye to my mother and aunt, and ran thorough the barrier. I exclaimed in surprise. Before me was a large steam train with hundreds of parents and children saying goodbye.

I hopped onto the train and sat in the section in the end. I was reading a book in ancient Greek when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and saw tree kids my age. I got up and opened the door, which I had locked. A young boy with red hair and freckles, who reminded me of Arthur quickly asked " could we sit with you, all of the other compartments are full"

I nodded shyly, not used to people not knowing who I am.

They walked in and sat down. I quickly got to know them. Their names were Ron, Hermonie and Harry. They were shocked that I didn't know who Harry was. They filled me in and soon they became my best friends.

When we got of the train, now in our uniforms, we met a half giant named Hagrid. I really liked him, and I am glad I did, otherwise I would have never of ridden in the boats across the lake to the castle.

A teacher named Professor McGonagall greeted us, and led us through two giant wooden doors. Inside there was four giant table's which from what I heard from Hermonie, where the four separate houses. We walked single file to the front of the hall. We stopped and saw directly in front of us a an old brown hat on a stool. Professor McGonagall called each of our names , and told us to when it was out turn, to sit on the stool, and place the hat on out heads. Then, like magic (hahahahaha) the hat yelled which house you belonged in. I was hoping to get into Gryffindor when finally Professor McGonagall called my name.

I was so nervous but I walked to the stool and sat down. I carefully placed the hat on my head and took a deep breath. The hat didn't say which house I belonged to straight away. It muttered for what seemed like hours, but was probably actually a few moments. It then talked in an aged voice " mmm… I like a challenge." " You have plenty of brains, more then any witch I have ever known, you have an aurora of power as if you are not only a witch but something else, but you know that already and do not need to be told twice about it." " You didn't wish to be a witch you always wanted to be human, as if you weren't…. interesting, " "Still your courage beyond measure and heart as big as a lions, the house you must belong in is GRYFFINDOR! ". A round of applause and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.

I shakily went and sat at the Gryffindor table. My heart pounding, I quickly said a prayer to the gods, thanking them for the strength to walk here. The rest of the students were sorted, and of course my friends were also in Gryffindor as well. With that, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement and told us to tuck in. If I wasn't watching I would never of seen the food appear like Dionysus does with his wine. Before I started however, I needed to sacrifice some food by burning it. How was I supposed to do that here? I quickly sent a plea of help to the gods, and thankfully they told me not to worry about it, just make sure I go to the kitchen after and sacrifice some then.

I dug in, my mouth watering at all of the food and kept eating until I thought I was about to burst. I stood up, thanking Athena for making sure I could eat human food before I came. I had missed the taste. I walked to the kitchen, tickling the nose of the pear in the painting. It swung open to reveal a busy kitchen full of elves I asked for some of their juiciest food and most tender meat. I sacrificed them without the elves knowing and the gods loved the food. They thanked me and I went to the Gryffindor common room. I talked with hermonie for an hour and then , we went to bed. Well, she went to sleep and I pretended to sleep.

This was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction**

Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRYPOTTER OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR ENJOYMENT NOT FOR PROFIT. Thank you **

**(Instead of professor quirell the teacher is lupin.)**

I 'woke up' the next morning, got ready in my uniform, and grabbed my books. I was the first person ready, but that didn't really matter. As promised by Apollo, it was really warm on the first day. I went down to the breakfast hall, and ate breakfast. Realising how late it was I started running towards my first lesson herbology. I quickly slipped in when the teacher started to talk. "Welcome to herbology. Today we will see who can name the plants. The person who knows the most can get 50 house points". Phew. This is going to be so easy. The teacher pointed at the first plant and we each wrote down what we thought it was. This was repeated 50 times, and each time I knew what they were. The teacher walked up to each of our slips and compared them to them to her answer sheet. She finally walked up to me ( I was the last person) and I held out my sheet for her.

A look of amazement flashed across her face, and she looked up at me with sparkling eyes. " Well class we seem to have a winner". " I heard that you are muggle born, but how do you know about these plants? "She asked in wonder. " I already knew about magic before knowing I was a witch. I think you will fin I know quite a lot about herbology already. My aunt was really into plants and she rubbed of on me." I quickly replied.

"Well regardless, you 50 house points have been added". She then turned and started to teach again. The lesson ended, and I was really excited about dark arts. Try having a whole family who can kill anyone. You feel so worthless not being able to protect yourself without your family. I walked into DADD (defence against the dark arts ) and sat down. I sat next to Hermonie, and Ron and Harry sat in front of us. A teacher walked in and told us to put or books away. I gently placed my books in my bag, and turned to face the front again. From the way he looked I could make a guess that he was a werewolf. I shrugged it away, and listened tot the lesson. I performed most of the spells easily and was able to perform them with hermonie by the end of the lesson. We were the only ones who finished, and we had no homework.

After lesson finishes, hermonie and I collected out books. I was just about to leave when I told Hermonie to go without me I had to tell Professor Lupin that I knew what he was. I walked up to the front of the lesson where professor lupin was erasing what was on the whiteboard.

"Professor Lupin?" I quietly asked. He looked up and threw a quick smile while saying" what can I do for you summer?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I know what you are and if you wanted I have a solution" I said shyly. His eyes widened, and I could tell he wanted to know how I knew he was a werewolf. " I know magical beings, and I will keep your secret, I have plenty". He calmed slightly and asked me " you said you have a solution?" I could tell he hated being a werewolf and so I told him; " yes, next Tuesday, when you are about to change, pray to a god called Hera. She will hear your plea and favour you. You will be lifted of this curse." He looked at me with so much hope that I had to reassure him plenty of times. With that I walked out of the room.

I walked towards my friends, who were waiting underneath a large tree. " Hey guys, I have broomstick lessons after this what about you?" " Same here!" shouted Ron, which caused many people to turn. " Ron! " Harry and Ron both whisper shouted, which caused me to erupt in a fit of giggles. Soon they all joined me, until finally we had to stop to go to how to ride a broomstick lessons.

Gossiping to Hermonie on the way , I saw many jealous glances from Ron aimed at Hermonie while talking about hot guys. I don't have to be Aphrodite to know that Ron and Hermonie liked each other. We finaly arrived to the lesson, where 20 broomsticks were lined on the ground. "Welcome to how to ride a broomstick 101". "My name is Madam Hooch and I will be your teacher. Everybody go on the left side of a broomstick hover your hand over it and say UP!" I walked over to a broomstick and said UP sharply. Surprisingly the broomstick went straight up into my hand. I waited until all of the broomsticks were in people's hands , and then we were told the rules and how to ride a broomstick. Eager to get on the broomstick, I jumped straight on when were allowed to. I quickly zoomed up into the sky doing twists and loop de loops.

The whole class just hovered in amazement. Like the teacher in herbology, Madame Hooch asked " have you every ridden a broom before?" " no Madame Hooch this is my first time on a broom before, but it is so much fun!" The lesson ended too quickly, and sadly I got off the broom and joined Hermonie, Ron and Harry, all who were waiting for me. " Did you guys have fun?" They all replied "Yers and Of course!" Once we were dismissed we walked down to the lake where I started pretending to move the water with my wand. In actual fact I was just moving it, but it was fun to see their amazement.

After spending most of the rest of the daylight hours by the lake in the sunshine, we went inside for dinner. Like the day before it was delicious.

We walked to the common room and did our homework. After all falling asleep (not me ) by the fire we all said goodnight and went to bed.

The next day, I had my first potions lesson. Seeing as Apollo is the god of medicine, I already all knew all cures for sicknesses. The teacher however tried to pester me into making a mistake, which I didn't. In the end Professor Snape just had me sit at the back of the classroom. Professor Snape obviously favoured the slytherin's who we had potions with and so we ended up lots of homework and less house points then we started with. I could tell that this was going to be my least favourite lesson.

I missed home so much. I missed my family, so I decided that in my study slot I would just sit and pray(talk to them) . I did it while in bed, so it would not look weird. I talked to all of them; even Poseidon who said my water skills was getting better. At least now I know that gods can get homesick.

**The next chapter is going to be the next Tuesday when lupin has the full moon.**


End file.
